Galacta Knight
Galacta Knight is a character from the ''Kirby'' series. He is an ancient warrior, said to be the strongest in the galaxy. He was sealed a long time ago due to the power he wielded. According to Star Dream, he was able to cut entire planets in half. He is often brought back to fight Meta Knight, as he is his arch-nemesis. He also becomes one half of Morpho Knight after fusing with the Butterfly. Galacta Knight used to be refered as the Aeon Hero and is one of the four legendary hero who fought and sealed Void Termina. Appearance Galacta Knight is similar in shape and size to Meta Knight. However, Galacta Knight has pink eyes, 2 golden horns atop his mask, large light pink wings, a white mask, white shoes, and a pink lance. ''Kirby'' series ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' In Kirby Super Star Ultra, he is the final boss in Meta Knightmare Ultra, and also appears in The TRUE Arena as the 3rd of the last four bosses, along with Masked Dedede, Wham Bam Jewel, Marx Soul. He is summoned by the Galactic Nova to fulfil Meta Knight's wish of "fighting the strongest warrior in the galaxy". Nova mentions that he was once a great warrior that was sealed away because he was feared for his incredible power. ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland'' Galacta Knight returns as the Semi-Final boss of Kirby's Return to Dreamland, where he is exclusive to the True Arena. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' In Kirby: Planet Robobot, he is summoned by Star Dream just after Meta Knight defeats the Dark Matter clone and the Queen Sectonia clone, he acts the final boss of the Meta Knightmare Returns mode and is also fought in the True Arena. ''Kirby: Star Allies'' In Kirby Star Allies, he is summoned by Hyness' ritual in the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! mode, but as he is about to challenge the allies the Butterfly appears and fuses with him, giving birth to a new entity, Morpho Knight. ''Super Kirby Clash'' In Super Kirby Clash, Galacta Knight is refered to as the Aeon Hero and serves as both the final boss and the secret final boss of the game. Upon defeating Parallel Nightmare in the Dreamscape, he opens a dimensional rift to free Galacta Knight who imediatly destroy Parallel Nightmare from behind. Team Kirby then faces the warrior in combat. After his defeat Galacta Knight flies away. Team Kirby then go on a quest to find and defeat the Aeon Hero. After clearing some quests, they manage to find Galacta Knight but this time the warrior decide to absorb light energy to change into his light form, which is more powerful. He is defeated regardless of his new power up and disapear into nothing but feathers. Eventually Galacta Knight returns to the Dreamscape and fights Team Kirby like last time and is forced to fly away once again. After defeating both Parallel Nightmare and King D-Mind once again, they confront Galacta Knight one last time. This time he absorbs dark energy and turn into his dark form. During the battle, Galacta Knight is able to summon multiple Heart Spears, which were used by the four ancient heroes to seal away Void Termina, implying that the Temporal Warrior was one of them. After his defeat he is sealed back into the crystal that he came from and goes back into the dimensional rift he came from. ''Super Smash Bros''. series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Galacta Knight is featured as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trophy description *NA: "With a theme song called "The Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy," you know this guy is serious business. Meta Knight does battle with him in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Also, he shows up in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where he is the 13th boss you'll face in The True Arena." *EU: "With a theme song called "The Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy," Galacta Knight is not a foe to be taken lightly. Meta Knight challenges him to a duel in Kirby Super Star Ultra, and Kirby can face him in the True Arena of Kirby's Adventure Wii. In both cases, he's the formidable fighter you'd expect him to be." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Meta Knight has an alternate costume that give him Galacta Knight's colors. The alternate costume is also more faithful than most as Meta Knight's mask was completely changed to look like Galacta Knight's mask. Galacta Knight also appears as a Legendary Primary Spirit. Attacks Galacta Knight also can do the Mach Tornado, and he can summon Ax Knights, Mace Knights, Javelin Knights, and Trident Knights, unlike Meta Knight. Galacta Knight also can use attacks similar to Meta Knight's, but they are more powerful. Trivia *In Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby can dodge Galacta Knight's multi-stab, lance beam, and lance slash just by ducking. Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe keychains Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits